LEB: PC: Marshal Jayce Rikkert
Summary See the [[Template:LEB:CS:PCStatBlock|PC Stat Block template]] for assistance. |Action=Standard |Keywords=Weapon |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=Longsword, Shortsword, Dagger, Whip '''Target:''' One creature '''+13''' vs '''AC''' '''Hit:''' Weapon (1 [W]) +11 damage }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Weapon |Power Description='''Ranged''' 5/10 (Handaxe) '''Target:''' One creature '''+12''' vs '''AC''' '''Hit:''' 1d6 + 9 damage }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description='''Melee''' '''Target:''' One creature. '''Attack:''' Two attacks vs. AC. '''Hit:''' 1 [W] + 6 damage. '''Special:''' If Jayce is using a flail, light blade or spear, he can make a third attack against either the target or a different creature.}} |Action=No Action |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Psionic |Power Description='''Melee 1''' '''Target:''' One creature. '''Trigger:''' Jayce hits with an attack during his turn. '''Effect:''' The target takes 8 damage. If the target wasn't targeted by the triggering attack, the damage is increased to 10 damage. '''Special:''' Jayce can only use this power once per turn.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned. |Strength=20 (+7) |Constitution=10 (+2) |Dexterity=15 (+4) |Intelligence=10 (+2) |Wisdom=10 (+2) |Charisma=13 (+3) |Skills=Athletics +12*, Endurance +7*, Intimidate +8*, Perception +9*, Streetwise +8* |Feats=Mark of Sentinel, Monastic Disciple, Whip Training, Martial Cross Training |Equipment=Ghost Strike ki focus +2, Agile Scale Armor +1, Bracers of Mighty Striking, Amulet of Protection +1; Longsword, Short Sword, Dagger, Whip, Hand Crossbow, Handaxe (two) A27 gp * Trained Skill}} Character Information Background Born in the town of Lakeside near Dark Lake in Karrnath, Jayce was a typical Karrnath child. Discipline was strict and the boys were men. Jayce worked the local fields as early as was allowed until the time when he would join the army. As Karrnath had felt the bite of war severly, enrollment in the military came quickly. Jayce served two years in the IV Karrnath Assault Force before his Mark manifested. After manifestation, his commanding officer immediately alerted House Deneith. Jayce was taken immediately for training. The next chapter of Jayce's life consisted of rigorous training at Karrlakton. Jayce became a master of weapons of all types. He also elected to train under Master Hewu, a kalashtar monk seeking refuge. From whom he declined to say. The path of monastic study was not popluar amoung his comrades due to the time intensive meditation and physical training. Jayce became close to his Master Hewu and it was no surprise that when Jayce was promoted to Deneith Bodyguard, his first mission was to take Hewu from Karrlakton to Cyre to observe a meeting of generals. Jayce knew something was wrong from the moment they entered Cyre. The patrol along the road was missing. The mission house had a quarter of the normal garrison. The non-Deneith corporal related the possible raid and emergency patrols that were called out of the small fort. Jayce sent the corporal for reinforcements and secured the fort as best he could. Even with his suspicions raised, he did not suspect the food to be poisoned. With the evening meal, he and Master Hewu became stuporous and slow. The attack came in the middle of the night. The dark clad attackers were relentless, overwhelming the small forts defenders and coming for Jayce and Master Hewu. In his weakened state, Jayce was incapacitated. Laying bloodied on the floor, he watched as Master Hewu fought courageously, but in the end, was overwhelmed. With his death, the attackers retreated. Turned bitter by the loss of his friend and teacher, Jayce requested time to recover from his wounds. Instead of rest, he relentlessly pursued the attackers. Although they were stealthy, they were trackable. Jayce discovered they were not an armed force from Khorvaire. He tracked them to the coast, finding and killing any accomplices that helped these dark warriors with their mission to kill the monk. While the majority escaped on their ship to the sea, Jayce did capture one long enough to obtain the information he wanted. They were a force of the Dreaming Dark. Bribes were paid to remove as much protection from Master Hewu as possible. Armed with this knowledge, Jayce returned to Karrlakton. Scandal rocked through House Deneith. Important men were placed in custody and tried for treason. Many enemies were made. Now made to feel an outsider in his own House, Jayce pursued the only option available to him. He became a Sentinel Marshal. Traveling alone, he had no one to betray him. His journies taking him across Khorvaire, pursuing criminals and fugitives from justice. Over the years, there were attempts were made on his life, which he knew stemmed from the enemies he made during the war. When the last attempt to remove him happened when his last mission ended in Sharn, Jayce decided to pursue strengthening his abilites and perhaps gaining allies outside House Deneith. He headed for the Tavern Shard. Appearance '''Age:''' 30 '''Gender:''' Male '''Height:''' 6'2" '''Weight:''' 190 lbs. The man commonly called 'Marshal' presents an imposing figure. He is tall and thin, but not lanky. He scale armor is mostly covered by his worn and dusty traveling tunic. His piercing eyes, perpetually squinted, peer out from under his wide brimmed traveling hat. His stare alone has broken men of little resolve. His Marshal's badge is scarcely concealed under his cloak. His face is thin and covered with a scruff of a beard. Personality '''Alignment:''' Unaligned As a Sentinel of House Deneith, Jayce portrays a stony exterior. He is slow to trust, but loyal to his word. Jayce has picked up a habit of smoking the tobac weed from the Talenta plains. He rolls his own smoke sticks and often has an unlit remnant of a smoke stick in the corner of his mouth. Hooks * Marshal is bound by the Code of Galifar. He won't be party to any illegal activity. * As a Marshal, he could be called upon to perform a duty for the Sentinel's or hunt down a wanted convict. Kicker * Marshal Rikkert has made some enemies in the Sentinel Marshals, which is why his next mission is delayed. Realizing he may have made some dangerous enemies out of former allies, Jayce has decided to spend his 'down time' honing his skills and possibly forming allies outside the Marshals. Other Sections Adventuring Group: Equipment '''Coins:''' 37gp '''Encumbrance:''' 90 lbs '''Normal Load:''' 200 lbs '''Heavy Load:''' 400 lbs '''Maximum Drag Load:''' 1000 lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions '''Senses:''' Normal Vision Health '''Surges per day:''' 9 (9 class, +0 Con) Speed and Movement '''Speed:''' 5 Racial Features '''Human''' #+2 bonus to any one ability score. #Bonus Feat: Gain bonus feat at first level. #Bonus Skill: Gain training in one additional skill from your class skill list. #Human Defense Bonus: +1 racial bonus to Fortitude, Reflex and Will defenses #Human Power Selection: Bonus At Will power selection #Languages: Common, Choice of one other. #Size: Medium #Speed: 6 Class Features '''[Fighter: Slayer]''' (HotFL) #'''Heroic Slayer:''' (level 1) Gain a bonus to damage roll of weapon attacks equal to Dexterity modifier. #'''Weapon Talent:''' (level 1) Gain a +1 bonus to the attack rolls of weapon attacks. #'''Fighter Stances:''' (level 1) Gain two fighter stance powers (Battle Wrath, Bezerker's Charge). #'''Power Strike:''' (level 1) Gain the ''Power Strike'' power. #'''Utility Power''': (level 2) Gain Crowd Fighting Encounter Utility Power. #'''Improved Power Strike''': (level 3): Gain an additional use of ''Power Strike'' per encounter, but you can still use it only once per turn. #'''Quick Swap:''' (level 4) Once during each of your turns, you can draw or stow a weapon as a free action instead of a minor action. Feats * 1st: Monastic Disciple: Gain class skill with Perception. May use Stone Fist Fury of Blows once/encounter. Gain proficiency with ki focus. * Human Bonus Feat: Mark of Sentinel: Shift before or after attack when making Opportunity Attack. Able to use rituals: Eye of Warning, Eye of Alarm, Magic Circle. * 2nd: Whip Training: Gain proficiency in whip. Once per round, on a hit, impose a -2 to attack rolls vs. a target of your choice. * 4th: Martial Cross Training: Lose one use of Power Strike in exchange for an encounter attack power of your level or lower. Theme: Sentinel Marshal #1st: +2 to Diplomacy and Intimidate checks on subjects who know Jayce is a Sentinel Marshal and respects or fears members of that group. #1st: Marshal's Interdiction: Encounter Power #5th: +2 to Insight and Perception checks Background * Deneith Bodyguard: - Jayce served as a bodyguard during the last war. Class Bonus: Perception +2. Skills: Skills and Languages '''Languages:''' Common, Goblin Tracking Money +412 gp starting gold (100 gp starting + 312 for level 4) - 15 gp Adventurer's Kit - 360 gp Amulet of Protection +1 37 gp Treasure Level 1: Parcel lvl+1 :: Bracers of Mighty Striking Level 2: Parcel lvl+3 :: Agile Scale Armor +1 Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 :: Ghost Strike Ki Focus +2 : Wish List: Arms: : Iron Armbands of Power (level 6 item) Feet: : Boots of the Fencing Master (level 7 item) Neck: : Badge of the Bezerker +2 (leve 7 item) Hands: : Gauntlets of Blood (level 4 item) Head: : Horned Helm (level 6 item) XP Starting XP: 3750 Total XP: 3750 Changes * 2/18/2013: Created STAT BLOCK LIST: [sblock=ministats] '''Marshal Rikkert''', level 4 Human Fighter Status: Init: +5 Speed: 5 Perception:19 Insight: 12 AC: 21 (20) F: 21 R:16 W:15 HP: 43/43 Surges: 9/9 Surge Value: 10 AP: 1 Languages: Human, Goblin Str: 20 Dex: 15 Wis: 10 Con: 10 Int: 10 Cha: 13 MBA: +13 vs. AC, 1d8 +11 (longsword) Powers: [ ] Marshal's Interdiction [ ] Stone Fist Fury of Blows [ ] Power Strike [ ] Rain of Blows [ ] Heroic Effort [ ] Crowd Fighting [/sblock] Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1: Approval 2: